


crosshairs locked on my heart

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Femslash February, First Meetings, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Perhaps Summer should be feeling a little intimidated by the fact that they’ve had to reach out for foreign help with this investigation, especially from a country the US has such a delicate relationship with, but Summer Rae does not <b>let</b> herself get intimidated, dammit</i>.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/63431.html">Challenge #45</a> - "clue" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crosshairs locked on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer that i know not-very-much about countries' intelligence services and the way they work though i tried. i also don't know anything about the storyline these two were stuck with last year except from the fact that it was decidedly Terrible, but this is obviously an au so.

There’d been talk of working with the Russians, but Summer didn’t think they’d actually be going through with it, and so soon, too. She hadn’t expected that she’d be waiting to meet an agent from the SVR, but here she is.

Still, Summer doesn’t think she minds very much. This case has had her busting her ass for longer than she’d like, and the sooner it’s over, the better. They need all the outside help they can get.

Perhaps she should be feeling a little intimidated by the fact that they’ve had to reach out for foreign help with this investigation, especially from a country the US has such a delicate relationship with, but Summer Rae does not _let_ herself get intimidated, dammit.

Well. Not normally. Maybe a little if she’s face to face with a woman with a tight pantsuit and a tighter bun in her hair and perfect lipstick, like she is now.

Honestly, Summer’s relieved that it’s another woman. Men in her field have a gross tendency to overlook everything she does, and that’s just the American ones. She doesn’t want to think about how one from another country’s intelligence service might treat her.

“Ah,” the woman says with a slight curl of her lip. Summer can’t work out whether it’s meant to be snide or a smile. “You must be the American.”

“Right.”

The woman nods an acknowledgement.

“It looks like we are going to have to try and work together,” she says, her accent thick.

“It looks like it,” Summer replies. Out of courtesy, she offers her hand for the woman to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms–”

She’s stopped before she can finish her sentence.

“Please,” the agent says, offering Summer a heavily lipsticked smile and accepting Summer’s handshake. “Call me Lana.”


End file.
